


Noises

by TwelveForever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveForever/pseuds/TwelveForever
Summary: What had started out as small whimpers from the other man are quickly escalating into throaty, desperate whines that threaten to draw in hordes of walkers around them.





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpookyJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpookyJester/gifts).



> Just some more Regan smut :)

In the quiet darkness of the abandoned house with Rick pressed between his chest and the mattress, Negan can feel all the troubles melting from his mind as he concentrates on the rhythmic pants from the man beneath him.

 

Up until this point, Negan's focus has been on the smooth curve of Rick's jawline, the slight hollow between his collarbones and the pressure of his heels digging firmly into his back.

 

Rick's been making soft mewling noises for a few minutes now, and Negan lets his eyes drift closed as he dips his head downwards to Rick's neck.

 

A few moments later he snaps them open suddenly.

 

What had started out as small whimpers from the other man are quickly escalating into throaty, desperate whines that threaten to draw in hordes of walkers around them.

 

“Shhh Ricky,” Negan whispers near Rick's ear, lifting his lips from his skin where he was tracing his tongue across delicately. Rick either doesn’t notice or ignores this request, and soon takes the volume of his cries up another notch.

 

When Negan nudges his cock into him deeper and Rick lets out a particularly loud moan, Negan panics and clamps his hand over Rick's mouth.

 

Rick opens his eyes in surprise and stares up at Negan, who can see his brow furrowed in annoyance under his dark sweaty strands of hair.

 

It appears that Rick doesn’t like being restrained in bed, at least under these circumstances. “You'll wake the fucking dead,” Negan whispers with a laugh.

 

Rick rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation through his nostrils, before Negan releases him. “For fuck sake,” Rick hisses breathlessly, and wraps a hand around the back of Negan's head to pull him down into a kiss.

 

Negan starts moving his hips again, thankful to have a much more pleasurable way of silencing Rick by occupying his mouth with his tongue.

 

In a few heartbeats Rick pulls away from Negan's lips and arches his back, groaning loudly and not making any attempt to keep quiet.

 

Is he doing this just to spite him? “Shut the fuck up!” Negan whispers more urgently, rushing downward to press his hand against his mouth for a second time, but Rick beats him to it.

 

“Motherfucker!” Negan yelps after Rick sinks his front teeth into the underside of a finger and grabs hold of the wrist of Negan's offending hand.

 

Rick just lies there, grinning smugly up at him. “I can’t breathe properly when you do that.” “The fucking hell you can’t,” Negan replies before leaning down to kiss him again, supporting his weight with his other arm.

 

Rick's fingers are still tightly wrung around his wrist, and Negan takes Rick's hand with his when he moves it up above his head, raking his fingers through Rick's hair.

 

Because Negan is an asshole, he’ll let Rick make all the noise he wants, especially at the Sanctuary and Alexandria, and while on supply runs, as long as they don't attract walkers.

 

When Negan quickens the pace of his rough thrusts and Rick feels that delicious hot friction of Negan's hairy stomach against his cock, he loosens his grasp on Negan's wrist and Rick crushes his eyes closed, his mouth falling open.

 

Negan takes this opportunity to entwine his fingers in Rick's on his left hand, and brings it up level with his right.

 

As Rick starts taking deep shuddering breaths and he’s poised to start bringing the god damn roof down with his cries, Negan forces Rick's wrists together in one hand and pins them above his head, all while pounding the ever living fuck out of him.

 

He quickly presses his other hand against Rick's mouth before he can protest, and the other man bucks and twists against his restraints; screaming a string of garbled expletives and hot breath muffled against Negan's palm as he comes hard.

 

When they're both lying under the covers feeling exhausted and Rick's lips are still pink and swollen from Negan's hand, Negan turns to Rick and opens an eye sleepily.

 

"Next time you fucking pull a stunt like that with walkers outside, I'll fucking gag you with my scarf.”

 

Rick laughs softly in response, and closes his eyes. Rick doesn't want to let on, but he enjoyed that. A lot. He makes a mental note to be twice as loud whenever their next run comes around.


End file.
